Jealousy
by kbggirl
Summary: When Misaki decides to go out with Sumi for a bit of fun, Usagi gets jealous.


Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or setting from the original show, I only own the plot.

Rating: NC-17, PWP

Warnings: Rimming, Anal

Summary: When Misaki decides to go out with Sumi for a bit of fun, Usagi gets jealous.

Length:

Ship: Misaki/Ahikiho, One sided Sumi/Misaki, One sided Sumi/Ahikiho

A/N: So my first finished fanfiction, and my first smut. Hope you guys like!

"Oh, Ahikiho you worry too much!" Misaki Takahashi dismissively said to him as he rummaged through his things, pulling on a sweater, since it was kind of chilly.

"I do not. We both know there is only one thing Sumi wants with you, since he cannot have me." Ahikiho Usagi responded darkly, lighting a cigarette, and taking a drag. Misaki chose to ignore him as he grabbed his bag, throwing his cell phone into it.

"You are such a baka sometimes." Misaki sighed as he headed to the door, turning the knob.

"Misaki, be safe." Ahikiho called before Misaki slipped out the door, walking outside to where he was supposed to meet Sumi.

"Misaki! There you are!" Sumi called as he ran over, wrapping his arms around him and lifting him up.

"Put me down! You baka let me down!" Misaki screeched until Sumi listened. "What do you think you're doing? Picking up a person in the middle of the street? "Sumi chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Anyways, where are we going?" The young Takahashi asked.

"An amusement park! Sounds fun, huh?" Sumi responded and Misaki nodded happily. Sumi began to walk, tugging the other behind him. When they arrived at the gate Misaki went to pull out his money but Sumi shook his head dismissively. "I'll pay." Misaki tried to protest but before he could give the man his money, Sumi had paid for them both and placed Misaki's bracelet on him. Misaki rolled his eyes and huffed.

"So, where to first?" he asked and Sumi grinned, pulling him along.

"Of course, the tilt-a-whirl!" he replied, pulling him onto the fast, spinning compartment ride. Misaki let out a screech, because as soon as they were in and buckled, it began to spin faster and faster in circles. Sumi chuckled, wrapping an arm around the shorter male. Misaki blushed bright red but allowed it. A few minutes later, they stumbled off the right, both of them giggling.

"Where to now?" Misaki asked and Sumi pointed at The Rocket. Misaki punched his fist up in the air excitedly before running and following him.

YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI

Ahikiho took a drag of his cigarette as he stood next to some random booth. He gritted his teeth angrily when he saw Sumi with his arm around Misaki multiple times. The boy was getting way too close for comfort. Misaki was his, and his only. He let out a low growl as he rubbed out the cigarette butt, beginning to walk to the Ferris Wheel, where Misaki and Sumi had just gotten off of the ride. A loud speaker announced "Attention! Mutaschi Amusement Park will be closing in five minutes!"

YAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOIYAOI

"Today has been so much fun! Thank you Sumi!" Misaki said happily as they stepped off the Ferris Wheel.

"You are so cute Misaki…There is one thing I have wanted to do all day." Sumi said quietly. Misaki raised a brow and looked at him curiously.

"Well get on with it why don't you, I mean really-" he was cut off when Sumi's lips pressed against his own. Misaki let out a muffle squeak of surprise before Sumi was yanked away by someone he couldn't see. He peered around Sumi to see…"Ahikiho! What the hell do you think you are doing here?" he demanded. Ahikiho let out a dangerous growl and shoved Sumi towards the exit, where the people were closing the gates.

"Get out of here, you baka!" Ahikiho yelled at Sumi before yanking Misaki back behind a ride, slamming their lips together.

"You pervert! Why are you kissing me? After you interrupted my day, and in broad daylight!" Misaki screeched angrily.

"He is the pervert, trying to kiss you." Ahikiho said possessively, kissing him again. Misaki screeched in outrage, trying to avoid his lips but eventually gave in, kissing him back and allowing Ahikiho's tongue inside. Ahikiho pushed him gently to the ground, tugging off his shirt and kissing down his chest, pausing to suck on one pert nipple. "You like that?" he grinned as he unbuttoned Misaki's trousers, taking them down with his boxers in one go.

Misaki squirmed shyly, trying to cover himself as Ahikiho stood, and finished undressing himself. "Don't cover yourself up." He murmured, getting down on his knees, leaning over Misaki to kiss him deeply. Misaki sighed as Ahikiho pushed his thighs up towards his chest.

"You baka! What are you doing?!" he demanded, flustered. Ahikiho grinned, not responding, but instead using his hands to part Misaki's cheeks, and lean in to lick across his hole. Misaki screeched but Ahikiho once again ignored him, flicking his tongue across it in fast little licks. Misaki groaned as he stopped fighting it, just letting it come. Ahikiho grinned at his submission and put two fingers inside Misaki's mouth. The young Takahashi rolled his eyes but sucked on them for a moment before Ahikiho withdrew them, sliding them into his entrance instead.

Misaki gasped, tossing his head back with a low moan as Ahikiho thrusted his fingers inside him hard, curling his fingers to find the right angle. Misaki cried out loudly when his prostate was hit just right. Ahikiho grinned and pulled his fingers back before lining himself up, sliding in balls deep in one thrust.

"Usagi!" Misaki cried out, his cock pulsing, precum dribbling down the side.

"You are mine, Misaki. Mine." He growled lowly as he kissed his lover, beginning to thrust in and out, wrapping his hand around the younger boy's cock, beginning to stroke in time with his thrusts. "Say it, Misaki, say it. You are mine, not his. And you like it when I fuck you." He growled lowly in his ear.

Misaki arched his back with a low cry, come spurting on both of their chests, his face pinched up in please. "Yours!"

The author slammed in hard one more time before he came hard inside Misaki. He panted as he rolled to the side next to him in the grass, enjoying the moment.

Misaki narrowed his eyes and shoved him lightly. "You moron! Doing things like that in the middle of the day, we could've been caught!"

Usagi snorted. "Well you should've thought about that before you came out with Sumi and let him stick his tongue down your throat."

"I did not-!"

Misaki was cut off by Ahikiho dragging him close and kissing him once again.


End file.
